


Alpha Sitting

by thimblefingers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimblefingers/pseuds/thimblefingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reunites with Alfred, the alpha he used to babysit that had a major crush on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for weebwritings on tumblr for the 2016 USUK summer festival! I hope you enjoy!

“Arthur, do you remember that alpha who used to live next to me when we were children?” Francis asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in and crossing his legs, eyes glancing across the stack of papers he was holding. It had been a slow day in the library so far, not many people wanting to come in while the weather was so nice, and the beta’s boredom-induced attempts at conversation were beginning to get on Arthur’s nerves.

“You’re supposed to remain _quiet_ in a library, you idiot,” Arthur grumbled, pulling another stack of books from the drop box and beginning to silently check them back in, “How have you not gotten that concept by now?”

Francis rolled his eyes, more than used to the omega’s less-than-stellar attitude by now, and simply continued on with the conversation. “Surely you must remember him,” He drawled, using the papers to fan himself, “You babysat him for nearly three years, _cher_.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing some sort of work?” Arthur questioned, glaring in his direction. Francis only sighed, sending him a pointed look as he pulled the stack of books out of Arthur’s hands.

“There is no one here,” Francis complained, setting the books back down on the counter as he stared at his coworker, “You can relax for at least a little while. Now, tell me whether or not you remember him.”

Arthur let out a reluctant sigh, his eyebrows furrowing as he delicately sat himself next to the beta. “Fine,” He grumbled, crossing his arms, “Of _course_ I remember Alfie. It would be ridiculous for me _not_ to.”

“He was adorable, was he not?” Francis asked, a pleased smile gracing his face at getting the usually irritable omega to talk with him, “Only a few years younger than us, but he acted like a five year old. I know that you, especially, had a soft spot for him.”

A fond smile slipped onto Arthur’s face as he thought about the young boy. He really _had_ been adorable, his sky-blue eyes and golden locks enchanting everyone around him, and Arthur was no exception. As a barely-pubescent alpha, he had been all instincts, but not in a bad way – in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was constantly earnest and excitable, ready to explore the world and protect all of those that he cared about with his newfound strength. Arthur’s mothering nature simply couldn’t resist the boy.

“Yes, well,” He breathed out, trying to force the smile from his face (heaven help him if Francis saw him anything but cross), “He was a fine young lad. Certainly better than the other brats I had to watch.”

Francis let out a laugh at that, seeing right through Arthur’s mask of indifference. “You cannot play dumb with me,” He chided, “You absolutely adored him. And it is no wonder, considering how he felt about you.”

At this, Arthur snorted, crossing his arms. “I didn’t like him simply because _he_ liked _me_ ,” He declared, shooting Francis another pointed look, “I’m not _that_ shallow.”

Francis rolled his eyes, knowing that the omega _was_ that shallow and, while not the _only_ reason he liked the boy, it certainly was one of the higher on the list. “Either way,” He continued, refusing to admit defeat, “You must admit that it is more than a little flattering to be an alpha’s first crush. I still remember how he always fawned over you, how he would stare when he thought you weren’t looking, how he would –”

“Yes, yes,” Arthur interrupted, a blush clouding his features at the memory of his Alfie fumbling over his words whenever he was near, “I’m aware of he acted around me. I was _there_ after all.”

“Young love,” Francis sighed out, closing his eyes in contentedness, “There is nothing better or more sweet in the entirety of the world.”

Arthur coughed, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all of the sappiness going on in front of him (and inside him as well, though he would never admit it). “So,” He burst out, attempting to force the topic to a less sentimental topic, “Why did you bring this up in the first place?”

“Hm?” Francis asked, blinking his eyes open lazily to stare at his grumpy omega coworker, “Oh, he was simply on my mind. You see, he’s coming back into town for the summer, and seeing as he is a poor college student, I thought it would be kind to offer him a job restocking books.”

“You _what?_ ” Arthur questioned, eyebrows furrowing in anger, “Is this because of me? Because I swear on my life, you presumptive git, that I have _no_ desire to see Alfred F. Jones again. Even if he were to walk in here at this very moment, I would be no more emotionally attached to him than I am to my houseplants!”

And then, true to Arthur’s _horrid_ luck, a voice behind him timidly asked, “I guess this is a bad time?”

Arthur whirled around, his eyes widening as he came face-to-face with the most perfect specimen of an alpha he had seen in _years_. Strong arms (defined but not _too_ bulky), a gorgeous smile (confident but shy, framed by absolutely _kissable_ lips), delectable scent (like sunshine and sawdust all rolled into one), and to top it all off, a furious blush gracing his prominent cheekbones. He was practically a _god_ , and Arthur felt his face heating up just looking at him. _Please, for the love of all that is good and holy,_ Arthur thought, _don’t let this be –_

“Alfred F. Jones, at your service!” He burst out, his voice shaking slightly as his thousand-watt grin turned a bit sheepish, “I would ask if you remember me, but it seems like ya do, so…”

Alfred trailed off, his hands wringing together as he stared at his first crush in awkward silence. The quiet permeated the room, the alpha and omega both looking at each other with flushed faces and wide eyes as Francis watched in amusement. After a moment, Arthur coughed, dragging his eyes away from the other and rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

“Ah, yes,” He began, biting his lip, “Sorry that you had to hear that, I didn’t mean – that is to say, I don’t – I don’t _mind_ seeing you again.”

“He means, of course,” Francis piped up, a wry smile tugging at his lips as he glanced between the two, “That he is absolutely delighted to see you.”

Arthur flushed even further, red spreading to his ears and down his neck. “Belt up, frog,” He snapped, looking pointedly away from the (surprisingly attractive) alpha, “This has nothing to do with you.”

Francis smirked, leaning back in his chair even further, content to simply watch the two in their awkwardness. It was clear to him that not only was Arthur suddenly discovering just how _nicely_ Alfred had grown up, but Alfred too was remembering just _why_ he had crushed on the omega in the first place. It was enough to make the love-obsessed beta go _wild_ with anticipation, and so he happily shut his mouth as Arthur had so kindly suggested.

Without Francis’ interference, the two were left to fend for themselves, which was far easier said than done. Another awkward silence filled the room, the only thing to hear being the ticking of the library clock. Eventually, Arthur decided that enough was enough, and broke the silence once again.

“This weather is pretty warm, isn’t it?” He asked, gesturing out the glass doors to the blindingly bright sun. He almost gagged at how _bland_ the topic was, but in his current situation he didn’t think he ought to be complaining. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, after all.

Alfred brightened up at his words, knowing that at least he couldn’t mess up _this_ conversation. “Oh yeah, for sure!” He exclaimed, excited that he wouldn’t have to be tongue-tied anymore, “It’s been kind of awful for me. How’s your heat treating you?”

As soon as he said that, the world seemed to freeze, all three sets of eyes widening as the words slipped out of his mouth. Alfred held his hands out in front of him, as if that would somehow go back and reverse what he had said.

“THE heat!”He blurted out, his voice shaky and flustered as he shook his head from side to side, “How hot it is, not – not _your_ heat! I don’t wanna know about _your_ heat, that’s – the TEMPERATURE is what I mean, not when you get all omega-y!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his face thoroughly flushed, but Alfred kept powering through. “I don’t care about your heat!” He rambled, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise, “Well, that’s not exactly true, I would love to know about your heat – I – wait – that’s not what I meant to say! I just – you know what, I’m just gonna leave now!”

With that, Alfred spun on his heel, beginning to head towards the library doors flushed down to his toes. Arthur closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and, before he could stop himself, called out, “Would you like to find out?”

Alfred stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face him. “What?” He asked timidly, his voice still shaking.

“I asked if you would like to find out,” Arthur repeated, determinedly looking away from him, “And don’t ask me to say it again, because I swear – ”

“I would love to!” Alfred interrupted, a joyous grin bursting onto his face, “Only, would you mind if we got dinner first?”

Arthur’s eyes widened, blushing even further at the realization that he had essentially just propositioned the young alpha. “Ah – yes, of course,” He responded, “That would be lovely.”

“Next Friday work for you?” He continued, his smile only widening as he took in the omega’s adorable face.

“Yes, I’m perfectly free.” Arthur answered, still looking anywhere but at Alfred.

“Great!” He shouted, not seeming to realize how loud he was in his excitement, “I’ll see you then!”

Alfred turned away, hesitating for a moment before quickly rushing in and landing a peck on the Brit’s check. As he bounded out the door, Arthur reached up, caressing the spot where his lips had been, and allowed himself a fond smile.

A few years later, when they told their kids how they met, they just said they met at a library.


End file.
